This invention relates to electrical connectors, and more particularly, to electrical connectors constructed for securing metal sheath cables to junction boxes and/or outlet boxes.
In the field of wiring homes and buildings, whether for new construction or for improvements or expansion, substantial development and product improvements have been made. Typically, these improvements are directed to enabling installers to securely mount any desired wiring in any desired location in the most efficient and quickest manner.
In any particular installation or location, various cables must be interconnected to each other as well as connected to the primary power supply in a suitable power distributing junction box or fuse box. In each of these instances, metal sheath cables, within which the electric power carrying wires are contained, must be securely mounted to the housing of the junction box or outlet box, or connected to appropriate devices, in a protected area.
In order to enable installers to securely mount metal sheath cables to any desired junction box or outlet box, numerous prior art connectors have been developed. However, in spite of the substantial effort that has been expended in developing such connectors, these prior art systems all have drawbacks or difficulties which prevent their universal adoption and use.
In general, the industry has long sought to have a single cable connector which is quickly and easily secured to the end of the metal sheath cable and, once installed, is capable of preventing unwanted movement or dislodgement of the cable from the connector. In addition, the cable connector, with the cable secured therein, must be quickly mountable in secure engagement with any desired junction box or outlet box. Finally, all of these attributes must be achieved in a connector which is inexpensive, in order to enable its acceptance, use, and wide-spread adoption.
Although many prior art connectors have been developed which provide one or more of the attributes detailed above, no prior art connector has been developed which is capable of satisfying all of these long-sought requirements. Consequently, a long-felt need continues to exist for a cable connector meeting these requirements.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a connector for use with metal sheath cables which provides secure, rapid engagement and retention of the cable in the connector.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cable connector having the characteristic features described above which is also quickly and easily secured to any desired junction box or outlet box in a manner which assures secure retained engagement therewith.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cable connector having the characteristic features described above wherein the cable, once mounted to the connector, is incapable of dislodgement or withdrawal.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cable connector having the characteristic features described above wherein the cable connector is capable of being produced and assembled quickly and easily, thereby providing an inexpensive product.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cable connector having the characteristic features described above wherein the cable connector automatically provides grounding and/or an electrical flow path through the junction box or outlet box when mounted thereto.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a cable connector having the characteristic features described above wherein the cable connector is self-centering when mounted in a receiving hole and provides a pre-loaded, spring biasing holding force thereto.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cable connector having the characteristic features described above wherein the cable connector is rain and/or moisture tight to enable its use outdoors or in other high moisture environments without difficulty.
Other and more specific objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.
By employing the present invention, all of the difficulties and drawbacks of the prior art systems have been overcome, and an efficient, easily manufactured and assembled cable connector is realized. Furthermore, using the cable connector of the present invention, any desired metal sheath cable is quickly and easily secured to the connector and mounted in place, with complete assurance that the unwanted movement or withdrawal of the cable from the connector is virtually eliminated.
In its preferred embodiment, the cable connector of the present invention comprises two integrated components, an outer housing and an inner sleeve member. As detailed herein, the inner sleeve member is securely mounted to the outer housing in a manner which prevents its separation from the housing. As is more fully detailed below, the inner sleeve member is preferably press fitted into the housing in order to provide the desired secure, integrated affixation of these components. However, if desired, other securement methods well known in the industry may also be used.
Preferably, the outer housing comprises a generally hollow cylindrical shape constructed with two spaced, co-axial, radially extending flanges formed on the outer surface thereof, directly adjacent one end of the housing. The spaced distance between the flanges is constructed to enable well known locking rings to be mounted and retained therebetween. Although numerous locking rings are found in the prior art, one such ring is taught in Pratesi U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,189,258 and 5,342,994, while other rings are taught in Arlington""s U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,043,432; 6,080,933; and 6,335,488.
Typically, a locking ring is mounted between the radially extended flanges, with the flange spaced away from the end of the housing comprising a larger diameter than the other. With the locking ring mounted in place, the housing is able to be quickly and easily affixed to any receiving hole in any desired junction box or outlet box for secure, mounted engagement therewith.
In the preferred embodiment, the inner sleeve member is constructed in a generally hollow cylindrical shape with at least two arm members integrally formed therewith, each of which angularly slopes inwardly from the cylindrical wall of the sleeve member. In addition, each arm member comprises a distal end portion which is angularly disposed relative to the arm member in at least one direction and preferably in two directions. Finally, in the preferred embodiment, each distal end portion is split in two sections and terminates with an arcuately curved terminating end.
By employing this construction, with the angular relationships detailed below, each arm member is able to be pivoted in a first direction out of the travel paths of the cable when the sheath cable is inserted therein. In this way, the cable is able to be quickly and easily advanced through the sleeve member. However, once the sheath cable has been fully advanced into the sleeve member, the arm members return to their original position and become securely engaged wit the outer wall of the sheath cable, preventing the cable from being removed or withdrawn from the sleeve member.
Furthermore, by employing the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the arcuate curved end of each arm member fully engages the outer surface of the cable throughout the entire width of the arm member. In addition, as stated above in the preferred embodiment, the distal end portion of each arm member may be split or bifurcated into two separate finger members, with each finger member preferably comprising two separate and independent angular relationships relative to the major portion of the arm member. By employing this construction, the distal end portions of the arm members are both pitched and sloped, relative to the major portion of the arm member, providing secure, locking engagement with the cable in a plurality of positions.
By designing the slope and/or pitch angles to be substantially equivalent to the slope of the spiral juncture of the metal on the metal sheath cable, each finger of each arm member of the inner sleeve member engages the metal sheath cable directly along the juncture between the metal section, which is defined by the narrow portion or minor diameter of the cable. In this way, secure move-free engagement of the cable is realized and movement of the sheath cable relative to the sleeve member is prevented. Furthermore, by combining the slope and/or pitch angles with an arcuately curved end which matches the curvature of the cable, secure engagement of each finger of each arm member with the cable throughout the entire width of the arm member is achieved.
If desired, the two arm members may be formed at different positions along the axial length of the sleeve member. In this way, the cable engaging end of each arm member interconnects with the metal sheath cable at different longitudinal spaced locations along the length of the cable.
By constructing the inner sleeve member in the preferred manner, each arm member is able to engage the minor diameter of the spiral shaped juncture between the metal portions of the cable. In this way, secure engagement with the optimum area of the cable is provided and completely controlled movement-free securement of the cable by the inner sleeve is achieved.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the inner sleeve member is constructed with a plurality of radially extending locking tabs formed at one end thereof, with each of the locking tabs constructed for cooperating with and extending through portals formed at the terminating end of the housing. In this way, the fully assembled cable connector is capable of being quickly, easily, and efficiently securely mounted in the receiving hole of any desired junction box or outlet box, with simplicity, while not requiring the use of a separate and independent locking member.
In a further alternate embodiment, the inner sleeve member incorporates radially extending grounding/conductivity tabs formed at one end thereof, adjacent the radial extending locking tabs. In addition, the grounding/conductivity tabs are constructed to extend from the inner sleeve member through apertures formed in the housing member for being positioned to engage the inside edge of the receiving hole of the junction/outlet box into which the cable connector is mounted. In this way, the cable connector is automatically centered in the receiving hole as well as automatically establishing a grounding path and/or electrical conductivity path for the cable member affixed therein.
In a further alternate embodiment of the present invention, the cable connector also incorporates a sealing bushing or grommet in addition to the inner sleeve member and the housing member. Furthermore, the cable connector also preferably incorporates a sealing washer for being mounted at one end of the cable connector with a locking nut, while also incorporating a clamping nut for being mounted to the opposed end of the housing in order to assure secure sealing engagement of the bushing/or grommet with the housing and cable. By employing this construction, a rain-tight and/or moisture-tight cable connector is attained, enabling the cable connector to be used in a wide variety of applications where high levels of moisture may exist.
The invention accordingly comprises an article of manufacture possessing the features, properties, and the relation of elements which will be exemplified in the article herewith described, and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the claims.